


You Stole My Heart (Like Stolen Booty)

by Oldguybones, tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Collab, IT Reverse Big Bang, M/M, bill is kinda a dick, navy Richie, pirate Eddie, you know like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Rumors had flown for years about what Kaspbrak looked like, some said he had an extra eye in the back of his head that let him keep watch. Some claimed he was horribly disfigured and that why he refused to be seen. Still others claimed that he was the handsomest man alive and that anyone who looked on him fell in love.Richie wasn’t sure if he believed any of that but he did know he didn’t care what Kaspbrak looked like. All that mattered to him was that the man was a pirate who had stolen from the king’s fleet and he hated pirates. He’d always hated them, their lawless ways and pillaging made the seas unsafe for his ships and merchant vessels. He’d exterminate them all if he could.Or, a pirate Eddie and navy Richie AU!





	You Stole My Heart (Like Stolen Booty)

Richie bowed his head, accepting the verbal lashing that came from his commanding officer. This had been going on for at least an hour. Richie knew because of the clock on the admiral’s desk which slowly ticked off the time as he was berated.

“Captain Tozier!” Henry yelled, forcing him to snap to attention. 

“Sir!” He said, straightening his shoulders and looking back at Henry.

“Are you even listening to me? I know you and your merry band of misfits have gotten used to doing what you want but this is a serious oversight.”

“With all due respect Admiral-” Stan began, taking a half step forward, 

Henry sneered at him. “Was I addressing you, first mate?” 

Stan frowned. “No.”

“No, what?” He snapped. 

“No, Admiral.” Stan replied. There was a harsh note in his voice as he stepped back. Richie could feel the anger radiating off of him. He was sure that Mike was silently telling him to stay quiet, to not rock the boat. Richie had known Stan for most of his life; the pair had grown up together, and people didn’t realize that he had as much of a temper as Richie. It was just that his was all turned inward, burning eyes and scowling lips. Richie was sure that Stan had some choice words for the Admiral but was forcing himself to hold his tongue. Thankfully, Mike, Stan’s boyfriend, was the antidote to both of them. He was calm water where they were storms. His calm demeanor had gotten them out of some almost catastrophic situations, something that Richie would never forget. 

“I didn’t think so.” He clipped, turning back to Richie. “As I was saying.” Henry continued to berate him, talking about how he was a disappointment, how he should be stripped of his ship, how he and his crew should be disbanded and forced to clean mollusks off of ships. 

Richie stopped listening. He had to. His nails were already biting into his palms, the pain reminding him to keep quiet. He knew he couldn’t speak, couldn’t explain himself, and it burned him. Richie was not one to stay quiet, especially when his crew was being dragged through the mud. He could handle what people said about him but hearing his crew disparaged as such, that burned him. It was bad enough that they were forced into the depths of the ocean, sent on insane missions to find lands they were possibly fairytales, but this, this was too far.

It hadn’t even been their fault. They were only supposed to show Duke Denbrough around the ship and the city. He and his fiance, Miss Audra Phillips, were visiting the small port city and wanted to be on a fleet ship, to see how it operated and where the canons were stored. Richie was a gracious host, making clean, appropriate jokes and giving them the full tour, even agreeing to take them out to the ocean. He and his skeleton crew had taken them out, not too far, they could still see the beach. It had all been going perfectly. 

It wasn’t his fault that the pirate had chosen to attack that night. It was out of character for him to attack a vessel so close to land. Usually the Broken Bones crew attacked lone vessels, ones that it was easy for them to jump aboard, rob, then leave. They specialized in hitting bigger ships, ones plump with supplies and crew, and getting out unseen. It wasn’t until the next morning that the crew even knew they were hit. They were known for being bloodthirsty murderers, like all pirates. That part wasn’t a shock, everyone knew that pirates were amoral ruffians who had no respect for human life. The fact that anyone made it out alive was the real surprise. 

Richie had encountered them once, during his first year as a chief mate. The night watch had fallen asleep at their posts and they woke to find all their food, rum and weapons stolen. It was eerie, to know how close the pirates had been and strange that they didn’t murder the crew. Instead they left a calling card- a piece of fabric with a broken bone sketched on it. 

As loathe as he was to admit it, Kaspbrak and his crew were infamous. It was difficult to say if that was due to the fact that no one had ever seen him or his crew or because of their terrifying reputation for murder and torture. Either way, no one sailed the seas without knowing at least one grandiose story about them. 

Rumors had flown for years about what Kaspbrak looked like, some said he had an extra eye in the back of his head that let him keep watch. Some claimed he was horribly disfigured and that why he refused to be seen. Still others claimed that he was the handsomest man alive and that anyone who looked on him fell in love. 

Richie wasn’t sure if he believed any of that but he did know he didn’t care what Kaspbrak looked like. All that mattered to him was that the man was a pirate who had stolen from the king’s fleet and he hated pirates. He’d always hated them, their lawless ways and pillaging made the seas unsafe for his ships and merchant vessels. He’d exterminate them all if he could. 

“Captain Tozier,” Henry’s use of his name snapped Richie back to attention and he noticed that the fifth person in the room had finally stood. He felt Mike and Stan, his seconds in command, stand a bit straighter as Zacharias Denbrough walked forward. He was Bill’s father, though he seemed less upset about his son’s capture than he did about how it reflected on him and his family. He had been listening silently this whole time, letting Henry berate Richie.

“I want him back. In time for the wedding.” He said, looking at Henry, ignoring Richie and his friends completely. His voice was cold, harsh. 

“Those are your orders captain.” Henry told Richie. “Bring back Mr. Denbrough unharmed or be stripped of your title.”

“Sir, the wedding is in a month.” Richie said, as respectfully as he could. He could barely even begin his search in that time.

“Well then you shouldn’t be wasting it in here, should you?” Henry asked. When Richie didn’t move, he pointed to the door. “Go on, find Mr. Denbrough, bring him back. Alive.” 

Richie had enough sense to salute and nod, not saying another word as he and his friends filed out. 

  
  


The breeze of the open sea brushed against his skin and ruffled through his blond locks. There was nothing he loved more than that feeling, along with the smell of the salt water as it gently cradled his ship. A certain peace had settled over the water, not a wave or storm in sight. Normally, he would find such peace troubling as the sea did not know the meaning of the word. For even when all seemed calm, an entire world existed in the waters below his ship. Many nights had been spent battling such hardships and equal days spent repairing the damage. But for once, Eddie’s vision didn’t focus on the troubles they would have to face. No, their days of struggling were long behind them. 

A sudden, muffled yell tore his gaze away from the water and towards the back of his ship. His crew held no reaction as they continued to bustle around the deck. Perhaps this was due to their unparalleled work ethic; Eddie refused to bring anyone onto his crew that he didn't believe would give their blood, sweat and tears to him and the ship. Of all the qualities he sought out in his crew, loyalty took the highest rank. Or instead, perhaps their apathy was fueled by the complete and utter normalcy of the situation. Nothing about the situation deviated from their day to day life; it would take a lot more to incite a reaction from his crew.

Eddie strode towards the lower level of the ship, where the brig was located and thus, their prisoners. It consisted of only two single person cells but they did the trick well enough, seeing as they rarely held captives hostage on their ship. Not only did it pose a treacherous threat to their safety, they had no necessity for it. Despite their gruesome reputation, the Broken Bones crew did not typically keep prisoners and they certainly did not end their heists in blood baths. Eddie knew most of the rumors came solely from their status as pirates; the majority of  _ their kind  _ did the exact things his crew were consistently accused of. But of course, every rule has its exception.

As he approached the cell, the indignant yelling only grew louder and more direct. The man inside paced around the small cell over and over again, one hand rested on his hip. His white, linen shirt laid untucked and ripped against his stomach, one of many signs of the struggle during his capture; among them was the dark bruise circled around his left eye. 

“My father will hear about this!” he declared adamantly, stomping over to the bars and thrusting his arm through the door to point an aggressive finger in Eddie’s direction. 

A taunting chuckle fell from his lips as he stood right beyond Bill’s reach. “Oh, I am positive he already has, Mr. Denbrough.”

“That’s _ Duke _ Denbrough,” Bill snarled, his face turning red from the amount of rage he insisted on expressing. “You no good, dirty pirates will pay for this!”

“You are aware that no one can hear you, right?” Eddie questioned slowly. His voice had an amused edge to it, one he did nothing to hide. “Well, no one who actually gives a shit.”

“I am to be married in a month’s time!” Bill shouted, “My fiance's father is a  _ very  _ influential man. Do you honestly believe you will get away with this?”

“Your wedding is the talk of the town,” Eddie leaned against the wall adjacent to the cell. “Every single ear in town has heard about the wedding of one William Denbrough and Audra Phillips. Wouldn’t you assume both the bride and groom’s families would do  _ anything  _ for the safe return of said groom? Frankly, Mr. Denbrough, I see no possible outcome where this fails.”

“ _ Duke. _ ”

“You can continue to correct me,  _ Mr. _ Denbrough,” Eddie replied, leaning closer towards the bars of the cell. “But I refuse to acknowledge that title of yours. Because it implies you are superior and I refuse to believe that.” Eddie paused for a silent moment, “Continue to yell and shout all you want. But get comfortable. Because you’re not going anywhere.”

With the sound of angry yelling following him, Eddie rose to the deck of the ship, where he was met with the inquisitive gaze of his first mate, a fiery redhead who showed no ounce of mercy. 

“Is everything alright, Captain?” she asked, with a slight frown.

He nodded shortly, “But do not expect silence anytime soon.” They walked towards the front of the ship, staring out into the open sea before them. “Are we on course?”

“Yes, sir,” she affirmed proudly, “We could even arrive ahead of schedule if the weather persists like this. Not a cloud in sight.” 

A smile tweaked the corner of his lips at the news. “Any sign of the enemy?”

“None whatsoever.”

Eddie nodded in approval. “Keep your eyes peeled. Sooner or later, we will be hearing from his men. I am sure of that much.”

“What are your orders upon their arrival?” Bev asked, her hands folded behind her back. “Shall we use deadly force?”

Eddie considered it for a moment, before shaking his head. “We hold firm to our ways. We shall use deadly force,  _ only  _ if necessary.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

“Here, this round's on me,” Mike said, dropping three more beers on the table before sitting down next to Stan, their sides pressed together. 

The three of them had been there for hours, since they were excused from the tongue lashing they’d received. At first, Richie had pretended that it was to discuss strategy for getting the hostage back but it quickly devolved into them drinking the memory away. He was pleasantly drunk, warm and tingly, and assumed that Mike and Stan felt the same.

Grabbing the beer he took a long draw from it. “This is it, I’m going to lose my ship. There’s no way we can find the spoiled rich boy in under a month. We have a whole ocean to search!” He’d been falling into a pit of despair, knowing that the task ahead was impossible. He carded his hands through his hair, growing more desperate by the minute. This was the only life he’d known, all he’d ever wanted, and now he was going to lose it because of a damned pirate. 

“We can’t give up before we’ve started,” Mike said, glancing from him to Stan. “We’ve got to try.”

“How? How do we even begin to narrow it down?” Richie moaned. He had a map laid out in front of them, held down with empty mugs. The ocean took up most of it, and there were areas that weren’t even sketched in because no one had yet made it back alive. He had no idea where to start. The ship only had a couple days head start on them but without knowing the direction it was nearly impossible to guess where they were now. 

He sank down, letting the despair fill him. That pirate was going to cost him everything. Richie had plans to be a Commodore before he turned forty and now it looked like instead of that he’d be behind a bar with a dishrag. “Bloody pirates,” He mumbled, cradling his beer. 

“I know some folks,” Stan said, speaking slowly to hide his intoxication. “Who may know where the ship docks.” 

Both Richie and Mike’s heads snapped up. “Are you an outlaw?” Richie asked and Stan started to protest, turning red and throwing up his hands. But Richie shook his head, “I’m not upset, I’m impressed. This is what we need, especially now.” 

Mike turned to Stan, his eyes big and dark. Richie knew he was impressed too, and maybe a bit aroused. 

Stan turned even more red but smiled at them. “Good. Then I can help. If that’s what you want, Captain.” He went on to explain that he could contact them that night and they could set sail in the morning. The more Stan talked the better Richie felt. 

“Aye,” Richie straightened and nodded. “It is.” He leaned in, grinning wolfishly. “Gentlemen, let’s catch some pirates.” 

  
  
  


Awaking the next morning came far too early. The bright colors of the sunrise shone through the windows of the ship, easing him out of his fitful sleep. Typically, Eddie found no trouble sleeping out on the open sea; in fact, the motions of the waves and the smell of the salt water usually lulled him into a peaceful sleep. But between the angered yelling of their hostage (which seemed to go on sporadically throughout the night) and the knowledge of the imminent battle they would have to fight when the King’s men came for him, sleep managed to elude him for the majority of the night. Only a couple hours before sunrise did he finally manage to fall asleep. So now, all he could do was move forward with his day and ignore the exhaustion that was attempting to pull him down. 

After dressing, he made his way down to the brig, intent on checking in on their captive. Perhaps if he stopped yelling long enough, Eddie would appease him and toss him a piece of bread or two for breakfast. Something told him that would not be the case. The second his foot hit the top step, the silence from down below came roaring to life. 

“You cannot keep me locked up here forever!” Bill shouted angrily. 

“I do not need to,” Eddie replied, his voice smooth and unhurried as he stepped towards the cage, “I simply need to keep you here long enough to get what I want.”

Bill rolled his eyes, one hand pressed firmly to his hip. “Oh, how surprising. Another pirate who cares about money and nothing else.”

“Well, not all of us were born into our riches, Mr. Denbrough,” Eddie replied, a razor sharp tone of bitterness in his voice. “Luck does not favor the unfortunate. That, you will soon learn."

“I will learn  _ nothing _ from a disgusting, low-life pirate such as yourself,” Bill snarled, both hands gripping the bars as he leaned forward, spitting in Eddie’s direction.

Eddie drew in a sharp breath through his nose, eyes squeezed shut as he took a moment to quell the anger threatening to boil over. As much as the words provoked such a reaction, he refused to allow the typical perception of “his kind” be a reality. He would not allow someone as spoiled and pretentious as William Denbrough be correct; they did not use senseless violence, only when he deemed it absolutely necessary. 

“It would do you well, Mr. Denbrough, to learn the concept of respect,” Eddie advised him, his voice dangerously low and downright venomous. He brought a hand to his face, shaking violently in an effort to contain his anger as he wiped the traces of saliva from where it landed on his cheek. His gaze trailed down to the plate sitting on the floor of the cell, still possessing a half-eaten sandwich. “Especially considering the sympathy my crew seems to feel toward you.” He stepped closer to the cell, “Rest assured, you will not receive that from me.”

Without another word or thought, Eddie spun on his heel and headed toward the deck of the ship. He found his first mate at the wheel of the ship, her stare fierce with concentration. 

“Do you know who decided to feed our hostage?” Eddie asked, out of curiosity more than anything else. He harbored no ill feelings towards the action; ruling with an iron fist had never been his style, and yet his crew still remained by his side, come death or worse. Perhaps it was the brand of loyalty he forged with his crew, or the respect he paid every member despite their position or tenure; everything he paid the courtesy of towards his crew, they reciprocated unfalteringly. 

“Who do you think?” she asked simply, yet fondly, sparing a quick, knowing glance in the man’s direction. 

“Suppose it was a silly question,” he mumbled, inhaling a deep breath of the ocean air. His eyes landed on the culprit; Benjamin Hanscom was a good natured man, one who did not fit the role of pirate in the traditional sense. He was fiercely loyal and Eddie had no doubt in his mind that Ben would die for any member of their crew, but he did not have the heart for killing like most assumed pirates did. Even though they did not resort to murder unless their own lives were in danger, the majority of their crew had taken another life at one point or another (considering how dangerous their world often was). Not Ben, though.

Vaguely following in the footsteps of his late father, Ben's job consisted primarily of maintenance. However, unlike his father, he also dabbled in weaponry as well. Anything regarding the health of their ship or weapons laid in Ben's trustworthy hands; they had yet to run into a problem that he couldn't fix or, at the least, find a solution to. From his very first day on the ship, when it was still dockside and unfit for the open water, Ben proved to be an irreplaceable member of their crew.

“How’s the course? Any sign of the enemy?” Eddie inquired as his gaze drifted back out to the open sea before them. 

Bev shook her head in response, "We passed an unmark ship some time ago, but it appeared far too small to be an enemy ship."

"Careful," he warned lightly, "You never know what mischievous tricks those fools would play to get their precious cargo back."

This time Bev nodded, in an all too knowing manner. "Believe me, I would know better than anyone what his men would do to get him back."

See, long ago, before Bev ever stepped foot on the ship (let alone solidified the position of first mate), she had been betrothed to a very rich man by the name of Thomas Rogan  _ the third _ , as he never liked people to forget. He was a Duke or a Baron or a Lord, Eddie couldn't remember and frankly, he never cared. 

They had docked in town to stock up on some supplies when a well dressed woman approved them. She has asked if they were pirates and something in her eyes made Eddie answer with the absolute truth, something of a tragic mix of hope and desperation. She advised them the whereabouts of her fiancé and exactly how much he was worth. Her only request in return? To stow away on their ship to escape the never ending cycle of abuse she suffered at his hands. 

To this day, he remained the only hostage they'd killed after receiving payment to ensure his safety. Scum like him didn't deserve to walk on land again; his place was at the bottom of the ocean, reduced to nothing more than fish food. And now, years and years later, Bev held her place as his first mate and Eddie knew he would never find anyone greater. 

Eddie nodded his understanding, chest swelling with pride at how far she'd come and gratitude for how she'd snatched the opportunity to get away. "How far away is the next town?" He asked thoughtfully. 

"If we set course, we would arrive just before sundown," Bev replied, pointing out the town on the map beside her. 

Eddie nodded, taking a moment to ponder before nodding again, more concisely this time. "Let us. We shall arrive before sundown and find a couple rooms for the night, then hit the shops in the morning for supplies after we partake in a rather large feast. How does that sound?"

"Like a dream, Captain."

They reached town, like Bev had declared, just as the sun was beginning to set, a beautiful array of colors reflecting on the water. The air as they walked through town smelled like victory, mostly in the form of a good night's sleep. He deemed their head start sufficient enough to cover the night. 

The look of the innkeeper ignited a small flame of anxiety beneath his skin when he arrived with his crew and requested multiple rooms. He paid, handsomely so, but still the man seemed to squint suspiciously as he took in their appearance. Surely, he knew they were pirates and Eddie was fully prepared for him to throw them out, declaring he would never serve their kind. But alas, they were granted plenty of rooms to house their crew for the night. Eddie took the single room, preferring to sleep in the solitude of himself. Eddie fell asleep that night, dreaming of the large breakfast they would feast on in the morning. 

But he awoke, far sooner than he would have liked, to the sound of the floorboards in the hall bellowing out a slow creak. His eyes shot open; while the sound itself made little noise, the otherwise silence of the town magnified it a thousand times. Eddie remained prone beneath the covers, his breath held deep in his chest as he listened intently for the next telling sound. It came soon after, in the form of his doorknob turning deliberately and then the painstakingly slow push of his door opening. 

Eddie shut his eyes and let his breathing return to normal to ensure it appeared as though he was sleeping. Whomever was creeping into his room would receive quite a shock to discover otherwise. With great restrain, he waited until he felt the brush of the strangers fingertips against his wrist before making his move. Eyes suddenly open, his other hand launched forward to knock a rough punch to the stranger’s jaw. Only then, as the tall figure stumbled back, did Eddie realize his identity; it was Richard Tozier, captain of the King's Navy vessel. 

Eddie flew out of bed with devious smirk as he stalked towards him. He was expecting this visit eventually; ever since him and his crew boarded his ship in the dead of night and stole away with treasures both living and not, Eddie knew the captain would be coming for them. 

But he had to pay credit where credit was due because he didn’t think Richie would catch up to them so soon. He must have someone on the inside leaking him the valuable information of their whereabouts; Eddie would bet the innkeeper to be the rat, or perhaps someone on the unmarked ship they passed at sea. 

He dropped his weight suddenly to dodge one of Richie’s incoming blows as he recovered from the original hit. On spritely legs, Eddie popped back up and landed another punch to Richie’s nose this time. It wasn’t quite the same force as the first one, but it was just enough to momentarily disorient him, making his next attack weak enough for Eddie to easily deflect. 

As they fought, a tireless back and forth, one thing continued to perplex Eddie; why hadn’t Richie simply snuck onto their ship, taken out their guard and retrieved the hostage? Eddie, nor his crew, wouldn’t have been wiser until they discovered an empty brig in the morning. There must’ve been a reason why Richie felt it necessary to break into his room and attempt to capture him first, resulting in, what Eddie considered to be, an unnecessary spar. 

And then it dawned on him, the exact moment he felt Richie’s fist collide with his cheek. He stumbled back toward the bed and despite being struck, his smirk only widened; the realization he came upon put him at a grand advantage. Richie could’ve taken the hostage back without their knowledge. He certainly could’ve slit Eddie’s throat in his sleep had he tried a little harder. But therein laid the answer, because Richie did not want to do either of those things, those weren’t his orders. Sure, he was to bring back William Denbrough, unharmed. But he was also to bring back Eddie as well, also unharmed. They should be ashamed of their blatant transparency. They wanted him alive so they could make a ceremony of his death, where the entire town could witness his hanging. 

A dark laugh escaped his lips as he leaned against the foot of the bed. He had no fear for this potential fate because he knew it would never be a reality. He did not panic, nor did he move as he heard Richie quickly approaching him from behind. Richie’s hand clamped down on his shoulder, presumably to spin him around. But it didn’t matter. Eddie’s leg was already swinging around to hook against one of Richie’s ankles and with a quick pull, he swept Richie right off his feet. The thud of him hitting the floor rang triumphantly through the room. 

Eddie spun around and crashed his entire weight onto Richie to prevent him from scurrying away; it proved to be a bit of a chore, but Eddie managed to wrestle him onto his stomach, pulling his arms not so gently behind his back. He grabbed the shiny silver handcuffs hanging from Richie’s belt and he made a move to slap them down onto his wrists, only to have Richie buck his hips in a poor attempt to dislodge him. It may have worked with anyone else, but what Eddie lacked in height, he made up for in solid mass. 

“You can struggle all you want, Mr. Tozier,” Eddie told him, voice raspy from exertion and still slightly breathless as he clamped the cool metal down on Richie’s wrists. “But the only place you’re going is the brig, right next to the reason you are here in the first place. Which is just so--” he paused to think as he rose to his feet, keeping one planted firmly between Richie’s shoulders, “Delightfully poetic.”

Richie woke up the next morning confused and in pain. He stretched, popping his back in several places. He was sore. Damned sore. But from what? 

“What in bloody-”

“Hello? Who is that? Whose there?” A voice rang out next to him, one that he recognized. 

“William?” 

“Yes, that’s me. And you are?” 

Richie scrambled to his feet, running to the edge of his small cell to try to see Bill. He wasn’t able to but he felt better knowing the man was alive. “Richard Tozier, of the King’s Navy, your father sent me to rescue you.”

Bill snorted. “You’re doing a fine job of that.”

He frowned. Not exactly the reaction he wanted. “I found you, didn’t I? That’s the first step to any rescue.” 

“Unless also getting captured is the second I don’t think you’ll be receiving commendations.” 

Ignoring the jab, Richie asked, “How are you? Are they feeding you?”

“I’m as well as can be. One of the crew feeds me, dog scraps and barely that but I survive. The small captain comes down to berate me occasionally but otherwise I’m left alone.” 

Richie nodded. It was better than he had hoped for. He patted his outfit, not surprised to find that he’d been stripped of his guns and sword. “I’ll get you out. I’ll get us both out.” Richie promised as he turned and began to look around his cell, his fingers feeling for any cracks or openings. 

“Looking to leave already? What a shame.” Richie jumped as a smooth voice spoke behind him. He turned to see a small man clad in a white shirt and brown breeches. He was confident, almost brazen, and Richie could only assume that he was the captain. “Here I was hoping we could have tea.”

A woman behind him laughed. Richie heard the cage next to his being opened and heard Bill’s protests. “Where are you taking him?” He asked, rushing to the bars and trying to see Bill.

“I wanted to chat with you- alone.” The man said, pulling up a chair as Bill’s cries grew further and further away. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Richie replied, turning back to inspect the walls again. He felt the man’s eyes on him but refused to look at him. After several minutes of this he couldn’t handle it and spoke, trying to keep the fear from his voice. “I suppose you’re going to kill me. Send a message. Get on with it then. I don’t like to be toyed with.”

The man tsked. “How barbaric. I have no intention of killing you Mr. Tozier.”

“Richie.” He turned to the man, his hands on his hips. “Mr. Tozier was my father.” The man smiled then quickly dropped it. He was openly watching Richie’s every move. Richie walked closer, trying to get a better look at him- and, more importantly, where the keys were. “I’ve heard fierce rumors of you Edward. That you’re maimed or disfigured. I never assumed that it was simply that you were short.”

His expression soured and Richie smirked, pleased to see his annoyance. 

“You’re rather arrogant for someone trapped in a cell.” He said, dropping into the chair and grabbing an apple. He cut a piece off, eating it off the knife as he watched Richie. “Also don’t call me Edward. It’s far too formal. I live on the water, not in some over decorated mansion. I prefer Eddie.” 

“I don’t care what you prefer. What happens now?” Richie asked, beginning to search for weak spots again. “If you speak the truth and aren’t going to murder me.”

“I already said I wasn’t. Besides, that’s much more your side’s style than mine.” 

Richie scoffed. As if he could believe the words of a pirate. “Hardly. Everyone knows about your reputation.” 

“Which is?” 

“Death. Torture. Disfigurement. The usual for your ilk.” 

Eddie’s reply had steel behind it. “That’s not us. We are not the ones who hunt people for sport, who look for sleeping people to murder.” 

Richie spun to look at him. “I wasn’t going to murder you.”

“Then, pray tell, what was your plan?”

Richie wished that Eddie was closer. He’d love to wipe that smug expression off his face. “Capture you. Bring you to justice.”

Eddie shook his head like he was disappointed. “You could have made it. You could have taken the Duke and left. But you got greedy, didn’t you? You wanted to bring me in, to be lauded as a hero for finally bringing in the leader of the Broken Bones.” 

Now it was his turn to scoff. “You don’t know nearly as much as you think you do.”

“What then?” 

Richie turned, seeing that Eddie was leaning in, his elbows resting on his knees. “Why should I tell you anything?” 

“I’ll share my apple with you.” Eddie told him, cutting off a piece and offering it to Richie. 

“I’m not a horse, I won’t be bribed with fruit.” 

“You may not be a horse but I’m sure you’re hungry. You’ve been down here a day and I’m sure you’re not used to skipping meals.” He held the apple out further. Richie was hungry but he couldn’t do it, it meant owing the man information in exchange for food and Richie refused to be in his debt in any way.

He pretended to consider the offer though, watching Eddie as he did. The man was different than he expected. He thought he’d find some dirty, grisled pirate but Eddie wasn’t that at all. He had an air of refinement that surprised Richie. 

“I don’t want your apple.” Richie finally said. “I want to know how you did it.” Eddie arched an eyebrow at him. “How you captured William. He was heavily guarded.” 

Eddie grinned. “He’s a fool who likes to slip away from his guards and go gambling. It wasn’t hard.” 

Richie nodded. He believed that. Bill had little common sense and lots of coin. “What will you do with him- kill him? Throw him overboard?”

“You are obsessed with murder aren’t you?” Eddie leaned back, eating more of his apple. “My crew doesn’t murder.” Richie couldn’t stop his snort. “We don’t. We simply don’t correct those that think we do. We’re smart and murdering prisoners isn’t. It’s much better to keep people alive. People are worth more breathing.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Eddie shrugged. “You’re interesting and I’m bored.” 

Interestly, that struck Richie as true. He stopped searching for a way out and sat down on the floor, facing Eddie. 

“I thought your type was allergic to the ground.” Eddie observed.

“Don’t act like you know anything about me.” 

“Only if you’ll give me the same courtesy.” 

Richie thought for a second then nodded, smiling despite himself. “You are very different than I expected.” 

“As are you.” 

They regarded each other and then Richie said, “So what is your plan? How long will you keep me here?”

“Why? Did you have plans for the evening? A date perhaps?”

“Why? Would you be jealous?” Eddie scoffed and Richie found he liked the sound. “No, no plans. But if you aren’t going to kill me I assume you have a plan. Prisoners are expensive to feed if they aren’t commanding a ransom.”

“You don’t think the royal fleet will pay for your safe return?”

Now he scoffed. He knew the minute he woke up that he was on his own. “They don’t negotiate with pirates. You know that.”

Eddie hummed, examining his nails. “Then perhaps we’ll drop you off on an island somewhere, leave you to find your way back.” 

“I expect you’ll give me back my gun at least, so I have a chance.”

“So you can shoot me in the back? I don’t think so.”

Richie smirked. “When I shoot you,  _ pirate _ , you’ll be facing me so you know exactly who ended your miserable life.” 

At this Eddie laughed, the sound ringing through the cell. “You are amusing, I’ll give you that.” He pursed his lips. “Do you play chess?”

Richied nodded. His mother had taught him as a child. 

“Play a game with me.”

“Why?” 

“What else have you got to do? You won’t be able to escape and I’m sure you’ll tire of conversation with Mr. Denbrough soon enough. He seems to only be able to speak of the unfair treatment he receives. It’s rather dull.” 

Both knew that Eddie’s explanation didn’t answer his question, not really, but the man was right, he didn’t have anything else to do. And spending more time with this strange captain could only aid him in his eventual escape. So he nodded.

  
  


To say the least, Eddie found it intriguing how different Richie acted from the perception he held of him in his mind. Perhaps, Eddie of all people should understand what it felt like to have a public perception that resembled nothing of actual reality. But still, over the next few days of getting to know Richie (and absolutely trouncing him in chess), he discovered how different Richie truly was from every single thing he had heard about the man. 

He held an incredible sense of stubbornness, refusing to eat for over 24 hours before he finally gave in and he bore a strong loyalty that no doubt ran deep through his veins, presumably instilled in him by his father from a young age. Just like pirates, the men of the royal navy were not born as such; they were raised and cultivated, stripped of any last innocence and taught how to battle. They were taught how to view life from a fiscal perspective, that the only lives that mattered were those of the rich and those with status. The poor and the unfortunate were seen as lesser than, secondary citizens. Eddie had no respect for anyone who would treat another human being with such neglect, such animosity. The list of people Eddie respected fell almost in direct correlation with a list of his crew members, perhaps with one or two added in.

But Eddie found an air of nobility to Richard Tozier once he finally dropped the foolish charade of pompous ego. Nearly a week in a small cell would do that, one could suppose. It wasn’t as if there was much else for Richie to do and the two of them seemed to develop a lighthearted rapport, bouncing back and forth with more bark than bite. The resemblance wasn’t much unlike the game of chess they currently played; Eddie, of course, took the role of the queen, powerful with the most moves to play while Richie was a lowly pawn, nothing more than a disposable piece attempting to prevent harm to the royalty on the board. Each game he met his demise at the hands of a powerful queen executing an array of strategic moves.

“You know,” Eddie spoke softly, though his voice did possess the slightest edge of condescension. “If you spent half the time protecting your queen as you do fighting mine, you could actually win a game.”

Richie eyed him skeptically from his cross legged position behind his bars. “Are you critiquing my technique,  _ Edward _ ?”

“Perhaps I am,” Eddie fired right back, fingers moving idly to reset the pieces on the board. In the back of his mind, he knew he should retire for the night. “Is that what you always fall back on,  _ Richard?  _ Landing cheap shots to get under your opponent’s skin?”

In the near week they’d been spending together, Eddie felt he got to know Richie fairly well, but he still didn’t expect the smirk spreading over Richie’s face before he responded, “So I am, in fact, getting under your skin?”

Eddie felt a rush of heat rise to his cheeks.

Richie grew more and more satisfied with this reaction. “Not such a piss poor technique after all then, hmm?”

“That technique may win a battle, but certainly not a war,” Eddie replied solemnly, setting the first move of the game into action, watching as Richie quickly made his next move.

“Oh?” Richie hummed inquisitively, “And what do you know of war?” 

Eddie knocked one of Richie’s pawns off the board. “Plenty. As I’m sure you do as well.” His eyes are glued to the board as he watched Richie briefly contemplate his next move. “It is almost like we are at war. Fighting on opposite sides for what we each believe in. Who says there is a true right or a true wrong?”

Richie scoffed, eye flickering up from the board to fix on Eddie incredulously. “Surely you do not believe what you are doing is right.” 

Eddie’s response rang almost immediate, “Surely you cannot believe the king’s reign of terror is right? What about the gross neglect of the people living beneath him? No, I shall inform you what is  _ wrong--”  _ Eddie’s voice went dangerously quiet as he leaned in, “A king who cares about riches more than the wellbeing of his people. And the fact that you insist on protecting such scum--” 

“If you and your crew are nothing but a band of angels righting all the wrongs of the kingdom,” Richie cut in sarcastically, “Why don’t you correct this public image of yourself? I am sure you could be seen as something more desirable than dirty, murderous pirates.”

For a moment, all the tension in Eddie’s shoulders faded away. “In this climate, our reputation as a murderous crew tends to buy us a certain amount of safety. No one wants to mess with a crew rumored to have done all the heinous things we’ve been accused of.”

“It feels stupid to say now,” Richie began, trailing off for a moment as he made his next move, the first successful triumph he’s had all evening long, though the game was far from over. “But you are nothing like I imagined you.”

Eddie’s brow quirked up in intrigue, “Oh, do tell.”

“Well, for starters, you are much less disfigured than most would have me believe, you know, minus the height that is,” Richie answered cheekily.

“You’re one to talk with those freakishly long limbs,” Eddie quipped right back, “It is no wonder I bested you in that fight. How are you supposed to coordinate yourself with those things?”

Richie let out an amused laugh, “Got some bite now do you?”

Eddie did his best to ignore the melodious sounding laugh from the man sitting behind bars, but he failed miserably; all he could focus on was the sound reverberating in his mind and the bright blue of his eyes which rivaled the ocean he saw every single day. It was a sinking feeling, this momentary infatuation, getting deeper and deeper until he couldn't stand it any longer. 

Eddie rose to his feet, sparing one last glance at the chessboard where he noted one final play to be executed, Richie knocking his last piece off the board.

"Looks like you win after all."

“Richie!” A voice whispered, calling his name. 

“I’m not playing chess right now.” He mumbled, tugging his blanket up. Eddie had given it to him when he’d seen Richie shivering the other night. He’d been skeptical of the kind act until Eddie reminded him that keeping him alive was part of the deal. 

Richie squeezed his eyes shut. Eddie was probably the most interesting person Richie had met. That was why he’d been running through Richie’s mind all week as he analyzed their interactions and talks. That was the only reason.

“You oof! Wake up!” 

This time Richie realized that it wasn’t Eddie’s voice. Sitting up he felt a grin spread across his face. “Stan? What are you doing here?” 

“Rescuing our fearless captain of course.” Stan grinned back at him before letting his eyes roam over Richie, looking for injury. “Are you well enough to walk? Did they hurt you?”

He bit back a retort, wanting to say that they would never, but now wasn’t the time. “I’m fine.” He stood, seeing that Stan was picking the lock. “You can do that?”

Stan nodded, not looking up. “I have some skills that you don’t know about Richie.”

“I’m not sure if I’m insulted or impressed.” He replied, watching Stan. Then he became aware of a noise next to him. “Ho, Mike is here too.” The man gave him a quick wave before going back to picking Bill’s lock.

“Hurry up and get me out of here!” Bill demanded. “I can’t believe this rescue. Does the Navy consist entirely of idiots or just the ones they sent to retrieve me?"

Stan looked at him and Richie nodded, silently telling him that this is what the man was always like. Stan let out a little hum and went back to opening the lock. A minute later Richie heard a pop and his cell door swung open. Richie rushed to Stan’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“You brave bastard.” He said, grinning at the man. 

“That’s why we’re friends.” Stan replied, clasping his forearms. “Let’s get the Duke and leave this awful ship. I’m sure you have some horrid stories to share.” 

Stan didn’t noticed that Richie had gone quiet as he was already walking over to help Mike. Briefly, Richie wished he could say goodbye to Eddie. He knew it was a foolish thought, he was escaping. He couldn’t exactly bid a fond farewell to his captor but the thought of never seeing the other man again- except for possibly on the end of a noose- hung heavily on him.

“Richie! Let’s go!” Stan hissed, snapping Richie from his thoughts. They had gotten Bill’s door open and Mike was helping him out, directing him down the dark hallway. Richie followed. The group stopped abruptly in front of a canon hole. The canon had been pulled back and there was a rope dangling out. 

“You first sir.” Mike said, helping Bill out the hole and down the rope. The man complained loudly the entire time but he made it. Richie heard him swear as he landed in the boat.

“Now you Richie.” Mike said, reaching for him. Richie wanted to protest, to say he should go last, but there was no reason to. He glanced once more at the ship then took Mike’s hand, lowering himself into the small tug boat. 

Stan and Mike followed quickly and began rowing as soon as both stopped. All were quiet until the boat grew distant. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Richie told them, looking at his two closet friends. “It was stupid and dangerous.” 

“That’s what it means to be your friend.” Mike told him, smiling. “Sorry it took so long. Logistics were a mess.”

“I’ll say this for the pirate, he commands a fast ship. We couldn’t keep up with it.” Stan added.

“She. Boats are shes.” Bill muttered, looking like he was still shell shocked.

Richie ignored him. “How did you find us?” He asked. 

“Eddie took the fastest and most dangerous path. Once we knew that it was easy to follow. We were more cautious, which is why it took us longer.” Stan looked Richie over, checking him for injuries. “But you seem to be fine. Thank the gods.”

“I am. I was treated well.”

“By the Broken Bones crew?” Mike snorted. “I have a hard time believing it.”

“They weren’t as terrible as expected-” Richie began but Bill looked at him, horrified.

“They were awful! Every last one of them! I was left in a cell to rot! They wouldn’t feed me!”

“You were fed. I could hear you munching on the chicken bones.” Richie said dismissively. 

Bill put a hand to his chest, horrified. “I was a prisoner! They locked me up and threw away the key!” 

“They let us out for walks! You were released daily!”

“It’s easy for you to say isn’t it?” Bill snarled, his eyes narrowing. “You and that other captain had an agreement I assume. Those chess games went on for an awfully long time.”

“Chess games?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You hate chess.” Stan said. “You always say a game without chance isn’t worth playing.”

“I was a prisoner! Trying to get information from my captor!” Richie was suddenly on the defensive and he didn’t like it. 

“And did you manage to learn anything?” Stan asked.

“Yes! They aren’t murderers or anything of the sort. They simply don’t live like us. There’s nothing inherently evil about them or their lifestyle.”

He watched Stan and Mike exchange a look, one that implied he may have lost more than just some chess games, that perhaps he left his sanity on that boat. 

“We’re glad to have you back Richie.” Mike said evenly. “It’s all over now. Things can go back to normal.”

Trouble was, Richie didn’t know if he wanted that. 

Eddie woke the next morning. Unknowing, yet feeling better rested than he had in awhile. Everything seemed to fall right into place and soon enough, they would be cashing in on a major bounty, one that would sustain them for quite some time. In addition to that, he felt a light fluttering in his heart whenever he thought about the navyman’s bright blue eyes and the way his lips curled up in the widest smile at many things. Eddie admired the way this man could put on a smile in the face of imprisonment; he supposed it could come along with the knowledge that he was in fact safe and did not face any harm. Even if he hadn’t felt the slightest tinge of feelings deep in his gut, no harm would’ve become of Richie during his stay. That simply was not how the Broken Bones crew operated. 

This was not to say Eddie didn’t feel a sudden rush of anger when he reached the bottom of the stairs in the brig to find both of the cell doors wide open, no hostages in sight. Eddie pushed his tongue out and curled it around his bottom lip, pulling a smirk onto his face as he let out a bellowing laugh. It came mostly from being impressed by the audacity of their rescue and a deep desire to know exactly how it had happened.

He stomped up to the main deck and over to his first mate. “The prisoners have escaped!”

“What?” she snapped, whipping her head in his direction. 

“They are gone,” he repeated slowly through his clenched teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Eddie took the handheld telescope from his belt and used it to peer around at their surroundings; most of it appeared to be nothing more than open seas, but in the far distance, there was a small island, appearing to house at least some slight sign of civilization. “There!” Eddie called, pointing in its direction. “That is the only place they could have gone!”

Bev swung the wheel drastically, and in some time, their course had been set directly for the island. Eddie paced back and forth around the ship, torn between returning to the brig to stare at the empty cells and watching the island as they approached it. His anger began to boil in his veins, lighting his skin aflame as he went over every possible scenario in his head. Finally, it grew to such grandeur that he found himself retreating to his cabin and retrieving the sword he kept beside his bed. It would be a lie to say he didn’t notice the look Bev sent in his direction. 

They came upon the island about midday, when the sun stood highest in the sky. Despite being a smaller town, there seemed to be a fairly strong hustle and bustle through the streets. They pulled the boat off to the side, behind a cliff to keep it out of sight. Eddie insisted on going alone, much to Bev’s disdain. After a fair amount of argument, finally, Eddie had to put his foot down and demand Bev stay on the ship and keep it safe. 

Hand resting on the handle of his sword, he snuck his way through the shallow waters and into the town. He did his best to stay in the shadows, out of sight from the town people as he searched the streets and ducked into building after building in search for his captives. It wasn’t until the third or fourth building that he heard familiar voices pouring out from the open window. 

He crept closer and peeked his head around the side of the window. It appeared to be a restaurant, given the way William was desperately stuffing his face as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Eddie rolled his eyes at the sight, but nonetheless, a flutter of action rushed through him. He ran through a list of scenarios. Should he draw Richie outside? Should he try to sneak up on him? But he decided that his best course of action was to calmly walk through the entrance of the restaurant.

Richie’s attention was on him the exact moment he walked through the door. He felt it, as quickly and intensely as it came on. Calmly, Richie stood from his chair and stalked forward to put himself between Bill and Eddie. 

“What are you doing here...pirate?” he questioned lowly, his fingers curling around the handle of his sword. Eddie caught the way Richie’s voice hesitated to choke out the word pirate; he tried to ignore the way it made him feel.

“I am here to take back what is mine,” Eddie answered, as though it’s evident, his gaze flickering to where Bill sat, completely frozen in place, a mess of food still all over his face. 

“He is not your property,” Richie practically growled.

“Nor is he yours,” Eddie stated, eyes firmly staring into Richie’s.

Richie took a step closer, “What are you going to do? Are you going to forcefully take Mr. Denbrough back?”

Eddie took a slow step forward, mostly to see the reaction it would elicit from the other. “You know very well, I will not resort to violence,” he whispered. The other patrons of the restaurant were watching the situation with absolute concentration and apprehension. “But I will fight you for him,” Eddie said, louder to ensure these words were clearly heard.

“I beg your pardon?”

“If you win,” Eddie continued, “You can take William, and I will not pursue either of you, any longer. But if I win, I take him and go about my previous plan with his capture and the ransom I planned to collect.” 

“And why would I risk that?”

A smirk found its way onto Eddie’s lips as he took a step back towards the door, his gaze still fixed unwaveringly on Richie. “It’s only a risk if you think you will lose. Do you think you will lose, Captain Richard Tozier?” With that, Eddie calmly walked outside without looking back. After a moment, he heard the sound of the restaurant door opening and the soft trudge of footsteps behind him. A smile curled his lips up at the gentle press of a sword’s tip against his lower back. 

“En Garde, Captain Edward Kaspbrak.”

“Indeed,” Eddie said simply, drawing his sword as he spun around. He swung his own beneath Richie’s to knock it away, taking in the sudden, impressed expression spreading over Richie’s features. “Surprised?”

“To say the least,” Richie replied, adding a chuckle as he took a moment to assess the situation, seemingly planning the perfect moment to strike. When he lunged forward, Eddie effortlessly blocked the attack. And then the next, And the next after that.

Eddie scoffed in response to the feeble attempt, “Do not insult me.  _ Fight me. _ ” Without skipping a beat, he leapt toward Richie; the sudden movement barely allowed him any time to react, blocking the move at the very last second. The next few attacks hit the exact same, Richie barely able to keep up his defense as each swing forced him to stumble backwards. On the last attack, Eddie pressed his entire weight against the hold he held on his sword, his face mere inches from Richie’s as he leaned in. “Ready to forfeit?”

Richie shoved Eddie back, reaching up to adjust the hat which sat on top of his wild, dark curls. “I do not know of the word.”

“Mmm, clever,” Eddie hummed and the two of them engaged in a long, strenuous back and forth of will and proficiency. When Eddie thrust forward, Richie bounced back and blocked, metal sliding against metal as he forced Eddie’s sword away. Eddie’s heart hammered in his chest, both from the exertion and their proximity. He could see beads of sweat trickling down Richie’s temple and then his rosy cheeks. The momentary distraction earned Richie a successful attack, which nearly knocked Eddie off his feet entirely. He barely managed to regain his footing and immediately put forth a strong attack to compensate. Hit after hit, Richie blocked until the tip of his boot dug into gravel and forced him onto one knee. 

Eddie took advantage of it and skillfully brought the flat tip of his sword to rest under Richie’s chin, forcing his gaze up. His eyes were fixed on the bob of his Adam’s apple as Richie swallowed, the very tip of the sword lightly pressed against his throat. The drag of breath into his lungs was slow and careful, his palm sweating where it still gripped the handle of his sword. 

Eddie could see the thought process running through Richie’s mind, in the way his eyes flickered back and forth between his own sword and Eddie’s. Richie planned to bring his sword straight up to flick Eddie’s away.

And Eddie let him. 

Loosening the grip on his sword, he let it fly off to the side, propelled by the force of Richie’s colliding with it. It landed on the ground a few feet away and though his head was cast down, a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. He could hear the triumphant laughter bubbling up from his opponent’s chest and when he finally looked up, he struggled to appear defeated. 

Instead, he stretched his arm out to offer Richie his hand. His heart fluttered at the tight grip Richie shook with and the way he held on for a few seconds longer than necessary. 

“You fought greatly,” Richie commented, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he held Eddie’s gaze. 

“As did you,” Eddie returned right back, “I shall let you go about your way then.” He broke their eye contact and turned towards the direction his sword flew, walking over to pick it up and place it back in its sheath. 

“Eddie!” Richie called out, jogging over to where Eddie turned to look back inquisitively. The navyman wore a playful smile, both on his lips and in his eyes as he continued to speak, “You know, I better walk you back to your ship. Ensure that you do not try anything funny.”

Eddie returned the smile and began walking alongside Richie, to the outskirts of the small town. “I am a pirate after all.”

They grew silent for a moment until they reached the shore, standing just close enough that the tide kissed the bottom of their boots each time it flowed onto the shore. A strange energy traveled between as they stood, simply stating at each other intently. It was chemistry derived from their common interests and electricity sparked by their friendly camaraderie. Eddie thought about their back and forth, all the chess games played and the witty banter. 

In the back of his mind, Eddie always wondered if he would find a mate capable of keeping up with him and it seemed like Richie had just put himself in the running. But that was simply a preposterous thought; despite being one in the same, they came from vastly different worlds and there was no way that was even remotely interest-

His train of thought was cut off by the feeling of Richie's hands on his skin, one cupping his cheek and the other curling around the back of his neck. And before Eddie even had time to release a quivering breath in response, Richie's lips were on his. Stars flew behind his eyes as they closed, his hands shooting up to grab whatever they came upon first, which ended up being one on Richie's forearm and the other gripping the side of his shirt. Eddie felt the gentle coaxing of Richie's lips urging his own into a slow rhythm and he melted from the sparks it ignited all over his body. 

He let out a gentle sigh against Richie's lips as they pulled apart, but barely so as he rested his forehead down against Eddie's. 

"I must go," Eddie said regretfully, "His men will be scouring the entire sea for us. I am sure they already are and will not rest until we are found."

"Do not fret over that," Richie told him, his fingers brushing against the rosy hue of his cheek. "I shall take care of that."

Eddie pressed onto his toes to kiss Richie one last time. He meant it to be chaste, but with the way Richie wrapped an arm around his waist, he couldn't help but give in to the kiss. They pulled apart some moments later, both laughing breathlessly. 

"Until next time," Eddie said softly, an unspoken promise hanging on the air between them. He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear and kissed him, truly one last time. 

Eddie walked further into the water, turning at the sound of Richie's voice calling out to him. 

"Next time, do not let me win."

"No mercy then," Eddie agreed with a smirk, wading his way back out to his ship. He thought about the next time he would see Richie, knowing with absolute certainty this would not be the last he would see of Captain Richard Tozier. 

Richie wouldn’t let himself look back as he left Eddie. He knew if he did he’d run back to the pirate, just to kiss those soft lips again. Instead he forced himself to walk forward, back to the restaurant and the others. They were all at the table, Bill with food practically hanging out of his mouth.

“Well?” Stan asked. “I’m assuming you won since you seem to be alone.” He said, craning his neck to look behind Richie.

He nodded and the men cheered, Bill standing to clap Richie on the back. “Knew you would ol’ chap. That pirate has nothing on a navy man.”

Richie shrank from Bill’s touch. “I’ll be on the ship. We leave tonight. You have a wedding to attend Duke.”

He was grateful the others didn’t follow him. Richie went to the ship, standing alone on the bow and staring out at the ocean. This is what he wanted. This had always been his dream, to command a ship, to be a captain, and now he had it. 

So why did he keep thinking about a certain brown eyed pirate? 

“Hell’s bells.” Richie muttered, running a hand through his hair. “This is lunacy. I need to forget about him.”

“Talking to yourself is supposed to be a sign of insanity.” Mike said, moving next to Richie and leaning on the railing. 

“Or intelligence.” 

Mike chuckled, staring out at the open water. “You know, we love it too. The water, the freedom. Stan and I may not have it as easy on dry land but under you,” He glanced at Richie, “We’ve never had to worry.” 

“You never will.” 

Mike nodded. “I know that. But I want you to know, if you were perhaps thinking of leaving, we’d understand.”

Richie stiffened, wondering how Mike could read his half formed thoughts. Mike continued looking out at the water, watching the waves lap against the boats. “Stan and I saw how you looked at him Richie. Like he hung the moon in the sky. You’ve never had a good poker face.”

“It’s not like that,” He protested, his heart hammering from fear of who else may have noticed.

“It could be.” Mike turned to him, “If that’s what you wanted.”

Richie swallowed. “I don’t know.” 

“We’ll be back home by tomorrow night, plenty of time to think.” Mike clapped his shoulder and leaned in. “We liked him, by the way, he had spirit. He seemed like he could keep up with you.”

Richie nodded, if anything could be said about Eddie it wasn’t that he lacked attitude. “Thank you.” He pulled the man into a hug, knowing Mike would understand everything he wasn’t saying.

“Of course.” Mike hugged him back then moved, nodding. “I believe there are some supplies I need to see to.”

Richie gave a nod of dismissal before turning back to the water. Slowly, his men trickled on board. He heard the shouts of triumph and earned several hearty claps on the back, everyone coming to congratulate him for his victory. Stan, however, gave him a knowing smile. Richie wasn’t sure if he was grateful or annoyed that his friends found him so easy to read. 

Once they pulled the anchor they were off. Richie was ready to be done with this, ready to erase the name Bill Denbrough from his mind. 

Unfortunately the man insisted on visiting him that night, as Richie was taking notes on his capture.

“I want to know your plan.” Bill said, walking around his office, picking things up to examine them then setting them down. It took everything Richie had not to snap at him. 

“What plan Mr. Denbrough?” He asked, forcing himself to keep his voice even.

“To capture the renegade of course.” Bill said, turning to look at him. “To force those pirates to pay for what they did to me.”

“No plan sir.” 

Bill frowned. “You do intend to go after them, don’t you? To get revenge?” 

“For what exactly? No harm was done to you.”

Bill looked shocked by this. “I was held captive- tortured!- by those despicable men. They shouldn’t even be allowed to live after this. I demand that actions be taken.”

Richie was on his feet and at Bill’s throat before the man knew it, holding a letter opener to Bill’s exposed throat. “You are on my ship Duke. You would do well to hold your tongue.” Bill swallowed, his Adam’s apple grazing the blade, but he didn’t speak. “Good, you can be taught. Listen because I will only say this once. You, sir, are an insolent brat. You didn’t deserve to be captured but you were well taken care of by the crew, even if you don’t believe it. So, here’s what will happen. You will go home, get married and live out the rest of your miserable life. You will leave Eddie and his crew alone. You will tell no one of what happened on the ship or what they look like. Do you understand?” Bill nodded again.

“Excellent. Now, you may be wondering how I intend to make you keep this promise. Well I don’t. But others will. Men on this ship and Eddie’s. We have friends everywhere Mr. Denbrough and if we hear of you aiming for revenge we will attack with no mercy. Nod if you understand.” Bill nodded and Richie released him, stepping back and grinning. “Excellent. This was a very productive talk. I think you’d like to leave now.”

“I could have you fired.” Bill spat at him. “I could strip you of your title. You’d never work on a King’s ship again.”

Richie raised his hands, daring him to take action. “You would do that to the man who rescued you? I have a spotless reputation Duke. Ask anyone. All of my men will defend me.” He waited to see if Bill was going to make any more pointless threats. He snarled at Richie but didn’t speak. Richie turned on his heels, going back to his desk and sitting. When he looked up Bill was still there, fists curled at his side. “Don’t pretend that you’ll fight me. You are spineless. Go find one of my men and get a mug of ale and leave me alone.”

Bill stood there for another minute but then finally left, leaving Richie alone. 

The ship docked the next morning. Zacharias Denbrough and Henry were there, ready to greet Bill and Richie. The day was spent celebrating, though Henry made sure to let Richie know he would be thoroughly questioned first thing tomorrow. It seemed that news of his capture had already reached the King and he wanted to know everything about the Broken Bones crew and their actions. No matter, for now Richie went with his crew, spending coin to celebrate their victory.

That night Richie returned home, pulling off his uniform and looking around. The space was bare, he was rarely there and never saw the point in decorating it. He knew that tomorrow would be hell, a full tribunal was called to examine his actions and what could have been done better, along with explaining every detail of the ship and it’s crew, especially the captain. It would be grueling, all of his choices laid bare and judged.

And all Richie could think about was the brown eyes and soft lips of a pirate. “You’re a fool Tozier.” He told himself, staring at his room. “A damned fool.”

Once he spoke it out loud that he knew his next action, foolish as it may be. Quickly and urgently he packed a small bag, slipping out the door and down to the docks. He knew how to find a boat that would take him exactly where he wanted to go. Back to the pirates, back to Eddie. 

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this for the IT reverse big bang! Go check out some of the other works people created and spent a ton of time on! Art will be added soon! 
> 
> We both fell in love with these two- hopefully you did too!


End file.
